Sickness Rising
by stiffkittens101
Summary: If there's one person you knew not to cross, it was Luigi Largo. Here's the story of how a  boy with a horrible behavioral problem changed into a murderous fiend.


_I think we all like to believe the notion that Luigi was simply born an angry, ascot-wearing bastard. It's more humorous to think that way anyhow. I figure though, everyone has back-story and so I decided to go ahead and write this, thanks to the encouragement of Gothic-Romantic99. And in case you're wondering, yes, this was loosely inspired by "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed. This will also go along with "Doll Face" and I'll be writing a one-shot about Pavi soon after this. So here you go!_

Sickness Rising

It was no secret that Luigi Largo had a temper problem. Of course no one but his father would dare say that to him otherwise they would likely end up dead or at least seriously injured. By the time he was 35, Luigi had already murdered 12 of his assistants, 14 genterns, and 10 random, unsuspecting people. This didn't even include the countless number of people he sent to the hospital. Why did he do this? Sometimes it was because of his uncontrollable anger issues that led him to break into a fit of rage whenever he was annoyed. Other times it was simply the adrenaline rush it gave him. The sight of blood, the helpless screams of his victims, it excited him. Not only did this embarrass his father but it also immensely disturbed him. Rotti had always wondered if Luigi's sadistic behavior was partially his fault. If he had known about what Verona had been doing to their son, he could have stopped it.

Rotti's marriage to her had been sort of an arrangement of his own accord. Her father was an entrepreneur like himself and helped inspire him to build GeneCo. He knew little about her, except that she was physically attractive, rich, and a seemingly well respected young woman of society. Surely she would make a fine bride. He pursued her carefully and once he believed they were close enough, he made his intentions known. Their marriage felt more like a business agreement but Rotti attempted to make it work nonetheless. When she fell pregnant, he was overjoyed, especially knowing it was going to be a boy. How fine it would be to have a son of his own, he thought, an heir to his thriving business. Verona seemed excited enough as this would be her first child as well; however, after Luigi was born she became progressively concerned about what were to happen if Rotti died. Not about Luigi but for herself.

Verona had always relished the riches she had and took pride on being Rotti's right hand woman. His company was doing very well and he was already wealthy enough on his own. She was a person who was taught that social position was everything and she was determined to do anything she could to keep her standing. Luigi's birth came as a surprise but it was no matter, as long as he was a well behaved young man she saw reason for a child to be problem.

Luigi was definitely his father's son. Even when he was quite young at the time he liked to listen in on his father's business meetings and took note of everything Rotti told him.

"Luigi, our family business is increasing rapidly and one day it will be all yours so remember to always be quick witted and make it known that you're in charge."

"Yes, dad!" he would reply obediently. He was determined to make his father proud.

Luigi loved his mother too of course, but he felt as if she didn't understand him. She raised him with a firm hand and always scolded him if he did anything she considered to be wrong which seemed to be most of the time. He hated it when his parents would argue. Both of them were intimidating enough when they were on good terms but they also had nasty tempers, particularly his mother. He recalled one evening when he was six years old and he woke up to the sound of them screaming at each other.

"Dammit, Rotti! I told you! I fucking told you that deal was a bad call but do you ever listen to me? No! You never want to hear what I have to say!"

"Hold your tongue, Verona! You know that everything I do is for the good of the company and for our family. I'm only thinking of Luigi's future."

"If you keep risking our money like that then the brat won't have a future!"

"That "brat" you're referring to is our son! And I am the man of this household and will be making the decisions around here. If you don't like it then feel free to leave!"

"You would like that wouldn't you? You think I don't ever see you making passes at that slut, Estella? You're probably screwing her too aren't you?"

"How dare you make such accusations? I married you for reason you know. I thought you had more class."

"Oh, go fuck yourself!" she yelled, stomping out of the room and slamming the door.

Luigi winced at the sound of the door slamming and cracked open his door to peek outside. His mother looked absolutely furious pacing about in the hallway and muttering curses. He didn't understand grown up problems so he didn't know how his mother could be so terrible sometimes. As he continued to watch her, a speck of dust in the air caused him to sneeze and his mother turned around and saw him. He trembled in fear and ran back to his bed as she stalked toward him because he knew what was coming. He hid underneath the covers only to have his mother strip them away in a quick and violent motion.

"No mommy!" he cried as her cruel hands grabbed his small body and threw him to the ground. She bent down to slap him repeatedly.

"You, you stupid brat!" she yelled. "All he cares about is you!"

"I'm sorry, mommy! I'm sorry, please stop! You're hurting me!" he sobbed, trying to block his face.

"Shut up!" she said as she continued to hit his face, her nails scratching his skin.

"Please, mommy! I'll be a good boy! I promise!"

"I said shut up!" she screamed in a horrible banshee-like cry and hit him even harder.

By this time, a maid heard all of the commotion and notified Rotti. The next thing Luigi remembered was that his mother was pulled away from him and was trying to be held down by several people. He turned to see her thrashing in their arms. The look on her face was of pure hatred. Finally his father walked into the room.

"Daddy!" he cried, running into Rotti's arms. Rotti opened his arms and stoked Luigi's hair as he cried, giving Verona a look of utter disgust.

"Get that wretch out of my sight." he said calmly. "It's alright, Luigi." He spoke as they dragged his deranged wife away. "She's gone now. She'll never hurt you again."

Ever since that fateful night, Luigi had always been on edge, fearing that somehow his mother would return and hurt him again. The next thing he knew after the divorce, his father remarried all too soon and some other strange woman had moved in with them. This woman wasn't violent like his mother, she hardly ever payed attention to him at all but she was a bit of a snob. One day, his father pulled him aside and told him he was going to be a big brother soon.

Little Paviche was annoying, always crying all the time and taking up more of his father's precious attention. Luigi was spending more and more time with the nannies it seemed and he was not happy. He began acting out purposely to grab Rotti's attention. He would throw his food and yell at the maids if he didn't like the clothes they picked out for him. When he was eight years old, he stuck a fork into a maid's hand. Much to Rotti's dismay, he began to get into fights at school when he was around 10 years old. After one particularly bad incident that left another kid with a black eye and broken arm, Rotti had to attend a parent teacher conference with his principal.

"Mr. Largo, I'm really worried about Luigi's behavior. He's been misbehaving quite frequently. He yells at our staff and uses foul language. He's also gotten into continuous violent arguments with his peers. This is the third fight this week and it resulted in sending the other child to the hospital. If this continues I'm afraid that Luigi may be expelled."

"Luigi, is this true?" his father asked his son who was sitting in the chair next to him, scowling and his arms crossed.

"He started it, dad. He hit me first." He claimed.

"Actually, Mr. Largo, several witnesses to the fight have notified me that it was indeed Luigi who swung his fist at the other child first."

Luigi shot up from his chair and glared at his principal. "That's not true! You're all a bunch of fucking liars!"

"Luigi Antonio Largo! Watch your language!" his father yelled. He grabbed his son by the ear and apologized to the distraught teacher, assuring her that Luigi's behavior would improve. Needless to say, it did not and Luigi was home schooled from then on where he continued to act out anyway. When he was sixteen years old, both Luigi and Rotti's life had changed forever.

It was quiet day and Luigi was feeling especially irritable. That morning his breakfast had been awful and both his brother, Pavi and the nannies were being incredibly annoying. He had gone down to the storage room to look for something to do when he ran into his little brother who was trying to flirt with a giggling gentern.

'Little, perv.' He thought to himself. "And what's with her? The kid if fucking 10 years old.'

Pavi turned and excitedly greeted his brother.

"Hi, fratello!" he smiled.

"You're annoying, Pavi." He replied. "Why is it that everywhere I turn, you're there?"

Pavi frowned. "You don't have to be so mean."

"You think I'm mean? I'll show you mean!" he said, pushing his brother to the ground.

"Ow! Luigi, what was that for?"

"For being a little fag." He stated. "You act like such a girl, Pavi. You need to man up and grow some balls."

Pavi sniffed and rose up. "You're an asshole." He said before retreating to his room.

Luigi merely laughed. "Pussy." He called out.

"Oh, Luigi, must you be so mean? He's your younger brother, you should be nicer to him." Scolded the gentern.

Luigi turned and glared at her. "Shut the fuck up, bitch. Who are you to tell me what to do?" He eyed her up and down, wondering why it was that she and the other genterns always liked his stupid, wimpy brother better.

"What's so great about, Pavi?" he said out loud. "A girl like you, you need a real man." He began to walk towards her and she stepped back nervously.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Just be quiet." He said, reaching towards her. She walked back into the shelves stacked with bags of organs. He took this opportunity to grab her waist and pull her towards him.

"Luigi, stop it!" she cursed, reaching for one of the bags and threw it in his face. This caused him to stumble back and curse as she pushed him away. When he looked down he saw that his brand new shirt had been ruined by the spilled blood. He turned up and glared at the frightened gentern.

"You got fucking blood on my new shirt!" he yelled. He ran towards her and grabbed her by the hair. He threw her back against the wall. "You fucking slut!" he yelled. His eyes turned toward the tray of scalpels and scissors next to them and reached for a sharp pair of scissors.

"No, no! Please!" she cried

"Shut the fuck up!" he cried as he plunged the scissors into her chest. The gentern's eyes widened and blood coughed from her mouth. Luigi pulled the scissors out and he backed away, watching as she slowly slipped to the floor and died with a groan. The bloody scissors fell from Luigi's hand and he took a step back in shock.

'Did I just do that?' he wondered to himself. He continued to gaze at the corpse, still bleeding heavily from the wound, her mouth and eyes still wide open. Luigi then looked down to examine his own hands that were now covered in blood. He was breathing heavily and his heart was beating fast. What was this sudden new feeling, he wondered. It felt, it felt…good. For the first time in a long time, Luigi's mouth curved into a smile. That day, Luigi had found a new and dangerous obsession.

20 years later, anyone and everyone who triggered Luigi's unfathomable rage would feel the wrath of his blade. No one would dare to try and cross him for they knew what would happen. Luigi knew this for a fact and took pride in his reputation. "Better to be feared than loved.", that's what he always said. The only ones who weren't afraid of him was his father and siblings. After Rotti had divorced his second wife, he married again and therefore produced Carmela, who was just as annoying as his brother. At least she was nice to look at. By that time, Luigi had given up on trying to please his father. He figured that since he was the eldest, he would be the one to inherit the company anyhow.

One day at one of GeneCo's charity events, Luigi grew bored and wandered off in search of something more entertaining. Perhaps he could find someone to take his stress out on, someone random that no one would miss, preferably a woman. He wasn't sure why but for some reason, Luigi delighted in taking the life of those of the opposite sex. Everyone bled the same but killing women just added to his desire for dominance. As he took a gulp of his liquor, he noticed a woman on the other side of the gate where the party was being held. She looked to be about in her late fifties and was stepping into a car. He couldn't quite make out her face but for some reason her presence enticed him to get a closer look. As he tilted to get a better look at her face she turned her head, giving him a clear view of her face. Suddenly Luigi's mind began to fill with memories, unwanted memories that he had long tried to block out. He set his glass down carefully and his feet seemed to have a mind of their own. Closer and closer he was approaching the car and the next thing he knew, it was all a blur.

Later that night, Pavi tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he was okay as he seemed to be in a trance. Luigi shook his head and gave look of confusion.

"Brother, everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Luigi blinked. "No, uh, I'm fine." He turned his head back around to see the car had disappeared.

"Okay well, the limo's here."

"Yeah, yeah. Be right there."

Pavi shrugged and headed toward the limo as Luigi caught a whiff of something and put his hands to his nose. Why did they smell like brake fluid?


End file.
